teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 47
47– Jul 11, 2011 Runtime 1:03:03 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and MoisesL (Capcom Unity/Well Done Podcast) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the all bow gun episode. They talk about needed parts for Solid Snake MH gear. They talk about Well Done Podcast and how they started. Why does WD Podcast fight Diablos so much? MoisesL says because their guests always want to. Krystian describes how to sonic bomb then flash bomb a Diablos. Shepard asks if there’s any new on an English translation of MHP3. Viewer questions are answered. What’s the best way to cool off on a hot summer day? MAGMA! (#36) Does sharpness on gun lance effect shelling and do different shells affect sharpness differently. Yes, you need green or better to get max and at red you can’t fire. There is a pop up at 33:31 explaining how shots affect sharpness. What are the best skills to use against a Diablos? High grade earplugs, then depending on what game you play and if you’re a blade master or gunner. Our hunters have a discussion of the evolution of bow guns through the games. If you had Cha-Cha in real life, what mask and two dances would you give him? BBQ mask and antidote (hangover cure) Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title / Nibelsnarf / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title/ Jade Barroth, Glacial Agnaktor* / Krystian- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Rathalos, Tigrex, Nargacuga* / Krystian- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Volvidon, Jade Barroth / N/A- Quest Complete (* might be counting which monsters get kills, so this is a note) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 with “Special Guest from the Well-Done Podcast MoisesL” and “Metal Gear Solid Theme (Acoustic Guitar) by Robert Rasimus” We get clips from the Well Done Podcast. Shepard edited this one? 1:35 ”V V V V” as Shepard does his intro nice red V’s point you to the socialdissonance.com in the bottom right corner. Again at 58:18 and 58:30 04:22 “Metal…Gear…” clip I don’t usually count guest deaths, but Moises L dies twice in the first quest. (This might be important if we do a “what guest doesn’t die” trivia) 13:30 Black screen “Some time earlier…”Our title hunter pops up with a mini Congalala perched on him. Shepard could get a monkey. Monkey story time about Shepard’s monkey child. Time to Poop: 14:57 you can’t talk about a monkey without it. 23:17 The little known “The Berenstain Bears No Agnaktors Allowed” book is shown with an Agnaktor added to the cover. (I always allow Agnaktors). 24:31 “Social Dissonance apprciation group” (type theirs) on Minegarde created by NinjaX. He gets a shout out for his group of one. 25:38 Krystian glamour shots. 25:54 Nahxela starts the Katamari Damacy (I spelled that right without looking!?!) song, is joined by Shepard and then the Prince of all Cosmos makes a quick appearance. 31:18 another black screen with “Earlier…”Nahxela will buy all the carpets. 38:15 Wise Teachings According to KO Han. KO Han vs. Akantor. (I’d consider this the true first Wise Teaching, since it’s an actual break in the show). 51:09 return of our multi-eyed chicken monster pop-up 44:48 and 1:01:20 pop up for Well Done YouTube link. 58:14 “Metal…Gear…” clip Recurring/New Jokes Shepard Mode! (Barrage / Siege /Crotch fire) mode. Revenge! MoisesL’s signature feline bombs Krystian doesn’t need your hot drinks. It’s basically stated that there will be another Peace Walker cast, even though it was unpopular. There is never another Peace Walker cast. “Cat food isn’t made from cats? What about baby food?” Oh, Krystian! Krystian still means hardcore in German and also carpet cleaner. See 31:18 Shepard’s “Ode to Cha-Cha” is reference and is on socialdissonance.com The #1 podcast for birds. Mazereon is the kiwi Krystian refers too. I’m not explaining Richard Gere to the kids. You either get it or you’re too young! Be careful sending mail to Co Han. Did Nahxela reveal the secret here? End show line – “Friendship is magic because it’s made out of magnets and iPads” After the bump, Don’t mix magnets and iPads.